


Welcome Home

by Onthecyberseas



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Tumblr: westallensmutweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry reunite after Iris' business trip. PWP written for Westallen Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Iris gripped the handle of her suitcase as she stepped off the plane and into the familiar sight of the Central City airport terminal. While she had enjoyed her business trip in New York City, a month away from home was far too long. She had missed her father and her friends. Most of all she missed her husband. They skyped with each other every night, but it wasn’t the same as being with him in person.

Following the signs to the baggage claim, she took the escalator down. At the bottom of the steps stood her husband. Barry was beaming up at her as their eyes connected, a fresh bouquet of roses in his hand. Iris ran towards him as she stepped off the baggage claim. He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met in a heated kiss as he lifted her slightly in the air. “Hey Bare,” Iris said softly as she pulled away from him, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Barry replied, grinning from ear to ear. He looked like a kid in a candy store and Iris knew that he still had to pinch himself from time to time in order to convince himself that he really was married to the girl of his dreams. Iris was still in disbelief at how oblivious she had been for so long, both of his feelings for her and her feelings for him. It didn’t matter now: they had ended up together as it seemed that they were always destined to be.

Iris told Barry about her flight as he helped her grab her suitcases off the belt. There were about four different suitcases. “You know, it would be a lot faster if I could…”

“Not here,” Iris shook her head. Though she knew it would be a long walk to the parking garage, she didn’t want Barry to expose his powers and his identity in the crowded airport.

Barry sighed, “Fine.” They each grabbed two suitcases each and started the trek to the parking garage. Soon they reached the car and Barry popped the trunk. As soon as the suitcases were packed away, they got settled in.

“Joe’s coming over for the evening,” Barry told her as he started the car, “He’s already there preparing dinner.” Iris’ face fell slightly. She was really hoping that they would have some alone time before seeing her father. Barry noticed and asked, “Are you okay?”

Iris grinned, a sudden idea crossing her mind, “I’m fine.” She looked over at him, smiling seductively. “We don’t have to go home right away, do we?”

Barry turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. “What do you have in mind, Mrs. West-Allen?”

Taking a quick survey of the empty parking lot, she said, “Meet me in the backseat?” She pulled her seatbelt off and climbed out of the car. She opened the door to find Barry already waiting for her. She climbed into the backseat and closed the door behind her. Their lips crashed together as they ran their hands over each other. Iris felt herself getting wetter as Barry moved down to her neck. Barry bit down on her pulse point and Iris moaned.

Without warning, Barry reached down to grab her ass. Iris allowed herself to be picked up and laid down gently on the backseat of the car. “Ouch,” Iris cried out as her head hit the car door.

Barry stopped what he was doing, “Are you okay?”

Iris nodded, her arousal overtaking her senses. “I’m fine. Don’t you dare stop.”

Barry grinned and resumed his ministrations over her body. It wasn’t the most comfortable place they had ever had sex on, but Iris was too turned on to care. Barry made quick work of her panties, slipping them down her bare legs and tossing them to the side. Iris reached for his pants buckle, undoing it. He slipped his pants down his legs leaving him in nothing but boxers. Barry helped her pull his boxers down, his hard cock freed from its confines. Iris slipped her hand over it, gently stroking it and causing Barry to moan.

Barry lifted up her skirt exposing her to him. Iris wrapped her legs around Barry’s waist as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly slid into her and Iris’ moans became louder. After giving Iris time to adjust, Barry started moving. Iris ran her hands through his hair, moaning with each thrust. Iris began to move with him as she began to moan his name.

“Fuck, Barry!” She screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He adjusted himself and continued to hit the same spot over and over. There was silence in the car besides the sound of skin slapping and their combined moans. Iris felt herself getting close and she knew that Barry could feel it. He started to vibrate and Iris gripped the leather of the backseat as she enjoyed the benefits of Barry’s super powers. A couple of more thrusts and Iris screamed Barry’s name as she came undone in the backseat of the car. Barry came soon after and Iris moaned as she felt him come inside of her.

They both panted as their heart rates began to steady. They looked into each other’s eyes. “I’ve missed this,” Iris panted, “Skype was fun, but it doesn’t compare to the real thing.”

“It doesn’t,” Barry agreed. He leaned in and gently kissed her, “This is much better.” They lay there for a few moments before Barry checked his watch. “We should probably get back to the apartment, we don’t want your dad to worry.”

“When does he ever not worry?” Iris groaned. She reluctantly sat up and found her underwear, slipping in back on. She helped Barry put his boxers and pants back on and fixed her hair, making sure they looked somewhat presentable. They climbed back into the front seats and Barry started the car.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Barry smiled at his wife, “Welcome home, Iris.”

Iris couldn’t help but smile back, “It’s good to be home.” They reached the parking lot of their apartment building and Barry parked the car. They were greeted by Cisco and Caitlin who embraced Iris before helping them bring Iris’ suitcases up to their apartment.

Though Iris was confused as to why they were there, it became clear when she opened the door to her and Barry’s apartment and was greeted by all of their friends and family standing on the other side, yelling, “Surprise!” Iris embraced her father and turned to look at Barry, thrilled that she was finally home.


End file.
